There is a need to provide up-to-date information concerning localized road and traffic conditions, to improve traffic safety, reduce congestion, and improve vehicle throughput. Systems engineers have proposed various systems to meet this need. One such system comprises a wireless system for providing services and time-critical information about places and events to mobile computers and their users proximate to their current locations or potential destinations. This system provides information, including traffic congestion information and user-generated information from bar-coded objects and digital photographs of scenes and other materials. Included is a combination low-radiation dosage-reception handset for wireless communications which includes bar-code reader and digital camera peripheral devices for mobile computers, a bracket for interfacing a mobile computer with radio to external systems, and methods for improving the operations of computer reception, search, and display of such information for the edification, efficiency, and enjoyment of computer users.
Another system comprises a traffic alert warning system and method for transmitting a road condition message to operators of vehicles when the system determines that a frequency channel to be used in broadcasting the message is not being used. The traffic alert warning system includes an activity level monitoring circuit for measuring the communication activity of the frequency channel, a channel availability logic circuit for determining when the frequency channel is available for transmission, a storage unit for storing a road condition message, and a transmitter assembly for transmitting the road condition message.
Another system is known for collecting traffic information. One or more aircraft, such as helicopters, fly predetermined flight paths above a geographic area. The flight paths are determined so that portions of roads for which traffic information are to be collected are within the ranges of remote velocity sensors located on board the aircraft during the flights of these aircraft along their respective flight paths. Each aircraft includes positioning equipment that allows the precise position of the aircraft during its flight to be determined. During a flight along the predetermined flight path, the remote velocity sensor in each aircraft is operated to perform scans of locations on roadways in the geographic area. Using a precise road map database and taking into account the location, velocity and attitude of the aircraft while each scan is being made, data indicating traffic conditions along the roadways are collected.
Furthermore, practitioners are developing and implementing on-vehicle short to medium range communications systems, including those referred to as Dedicated Short Range Communications (‘DSRC’). These systems provide standardized communications protocols for use in communicating between vehicles, and for use in broadcast communications. A short range communications system complements cellular communications by providing very high data transfer rates in circumstances wherein minimizing latency in the communication link and isolating relatively small communication zones are important. A typical system includes an on-vehicle transponder providing communications, a controller, and a vehicle operator interface. Such systems may be used to facilitate management of road systems to reduce congestion, and provide logistical support to fleet managers.
Even allowing for the above-mentioned technologies, there exists a need for a system whereby a vehicle operator may provide localized, time-crucial information regarding roadway and traffic conditions and other external conditions that affect safety and travel-in a specific area.